Nalk
Nalk er den første sang på Malk De Koijn 's tredje plade Toback to the Fromtime. Lyrics: Der var engang en mand fra Peru Han faldt i søvn i sin Renault Han drømte om Venus og trak i sin penus, og vågnede op med creme i sin klo. Malk 's toback Malk 's toback Der var en grim ælling, der svømmede i mos blev slikket op af bukkedibrus Store Klaus Kludder han så det yo, trak lille Klaus frem og koldstartede det show Malk 's toback (alle sammen sig) Malk 's toback Klumpe-dumpe sov på en mur bygget helt af sten Byggemand Bob hoppede hjem fra job og rullede sig en lille en Kylle og Pylle helt syge med det gylle, stak næbbet ind for at suge De vippede inde i vandsengen sammen med Bob og Postmand Pers' frue. Malk 's toback (What is happening Houston?) Malk 's toback (tjek, tjek tjek) Tre sprænghoveder på et missil med et navn der ringer klokker som en isbil Og et savn der trækker tråde fra en ståltrøje holder blikket skarpt rettet med et ståløje Det er ikke nogen joke at være rockstar du kommer ikke langt ved at spytte 16 bar eller stjæle 16 marsbar fra din fars bar spørg dig selv om du egentlig er klar Jeg har trykket en hånd af diamant har slået mit hoved mod en bordkant har formået at græde en flod jeg har set en mand spis' sit eget hoved' Og jeg troede, at penge kunne være en lykkebringer Hvis jeg bare lavede nogle flere, så kunne jeg løbe længer' Har været broke, har været træt af rap, har været væk, men nu er Malk toback (Jeg er Tue Track!) Sang-sang-sang... Står nede i parken med et funky beat Klapper i takt - Hvorfor? For jeg er hardcore Hiphop er ikke noget du æder Det er noget du læser, det er noget du samler på (West Side) Det er landet hvor det kommer fra hiphop af juicen ind' i puklen på en dromedar Hiphop er håndbold, hurtig mad, cannabis Kølig, som et kurbad i Stevns Nu er vi tilbage som nogle fortidslevns, der er intet pres på det vi laver, for vi bor på en ø Der er langt derud, du har brug for en skude, der holder vand Hvordan(dan-dan-dandan) kan vi stadig sparke lortet op som perserkatte i sand? Med yes-yes bliver en hver gangster blæst væk Vi har en simpel formular, vi koger et æg Og smækker salt på honeymås Vip til beatet, flip til beatet, sip til beatet Vi er stadig topseatet i Seattle Hanks! Det er derfor vi ruller ind på klubben i tanks Du vil gerne se mig nøgen, nøgen som en filosof Splitterravende - uden to kilo stof Som en statue, støvet og hvid og lavet af gips, så den ikk' kan sige en skid Ikke en chance, gi' den tanke en pause, og gør dig klar til en stående applaus For jeg er ikke død endnu, jeg var bare træt, af at høre rap der var tørt som crap Som gamle damers duebrød foran en bænk på et eller andet torv, som du selv kan tænk' Som ingen duer gider æde, det fan'me synd Om så det kræ ender med at være tynd som en lang gul orm, der i haven er gemt væk Under en sten, under et dæk Det' så tyndt, tyndt som en sur te der ligger nede i bunden af en babys ble. Og derfor har jeg tøj på og sætter fort Og giver dig et stykke af det funky sport Vi brækker dansk ned, freakin' nice! Krystal klare gloser, der er hugget i ice Snittet ud i pinde der' dyppet i bejs' Tag et sug på Malk's tobak, for vi' de tjekkede guys.